


Breed em young

by ThatinvertPokemon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Dark, Death Threats, M/M, Molestation, Oral Sex, Pedophile jeremy, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squip as micheal, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael Mell, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon
Summary: One edgy fic, i'm fucked up.:p I'm not good at writing so this gon suck ass.





	Breed em young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to clear up that I do not fuck ten year olds and I don't wish to fuck a ten year old, I am a minor.

"Squip?" The brown haired boy said out loud, waiting for the super computer to appear. As expected, it did. Jeremy smiles sweetly, looking at the squip's face. It tries to put on a brave expression but really, he knows it fears him. 

Jeremy feels his pants tighten and he blushes, he walks over to the squip, standing it front of it. Though Jeremy is smaller in height, he lifts his head high, showing the computer who's in charge. "I need to to change your form, can you look like a 10 year old micheal?". He pulls out a picture of him and micheal when they were younger and he shows it to Squip.

The squip wanted to hesitate and object to the idea, however if it did that Jeremy would punish it. So it did as it was instructed, it changed it's form. The squip was now much smaller than Jeremy and skin tone much darker, beard was now gone, and his hair more messy, he was chubbier and more fem looking. Jeremy smiled at the child, god he was so cute, jeremy wanted to kiss him. 

So he did, he kneeled down and crashed his lips onto the micheal's, he violates the child's mouth with his tongue, then nibbled at micheal's lower lip. The young boy flinched and squirmed against jeremy, who was now much stronger than him, micheal was now crying and jeremy felt the warm tears drip onto his shirt. "Yeah, that's right, fucking cry you little bitch, cry for daddy" he said after he pulled away. 

He grabbed micheal's arm and dragged him to the bed, the brown teen sat down and unzipped his pants, letting his very hard cock out for younger micheal to see. Jeremy bit his lip when he said the eyes of the child widen in fear, god he couldn't wait to fuck that little tight throat. "Go on baby boy, give daddy's lollipop a lick", Younger Micheal looked away and mumbled "no", it instantly regret it's decision afterwards. 

Jeremy scowled "no??", he stands up and walks over to the closest, he opens it revealing a 20 oz bottle of Mountain Dew Red, laying on a pile of possibly dirty clothes. 

Squip starts sobbing and shaking his head frantically when Jeremy bends down to pick up the room temperature bottle of the sugary beverage. "N-no please! I'll do it, just please don't drink it!" It begs in a high pitched voice, crying harder than before. 

Jeremy smirks wickedly and stands up straight again, he closes the closet doors and walks back over to the tween, Dick in hand, jerking himself off. "Well go on micheal suck my Dick", Young Micheal looked at the teens now very erect Cock, it shyly leaned in and gave a experimental lick, making Jeremy groan. 

Micheal grabbed Jeremy's Cock with it's small hands, holding the needy penis in place while it sucks it's host off. Micheal ran it's tounge across the cock and kept doing that for all of five minutes before Jeremy got impatient "open your mouth, you're too fucking slow". 

The child opened it's mouth as far as it could, even sticking it's tongue out. It gasped when it's month was suddenly filled with Jeremy's h, arden meat. Jeremy threw his head back and yelled "oh fuck!" He began moving his hips forward, basically fucking the tweens throat. 

Good thing this Micheal didn't need to breath, Whenever the child tried pulling away, his molester would growl and force his head further onto his Cock. The boy's molester gripped the black hair of his fuck toy and pulled it's head off of the saliva, precum, tear covered Cock. 

"it's time daddy bred his little boy, come on Mikey". He said, lifting up the tween with ease and placing him on the bed. "Undress" Jeremy commands while taking his own shirt off. 

Micheal obeys and instantly, his clothes are gone. Jeremy is now naked as well, he marvels, at the young boy's, prepubescent body. "You're so fucking hot Mikey. He compliments as he forces the boy's legs open, revealing a nice young cunt all for the taking. 

"Good boy, look at that wet little cunt and that nice tight ass". He gets down and laps at the smooth pussy, earning a whine from micheal. The older teen rises him and lines himself up with micheal's pussy "you ready?" He asks then immediately thrusts in, Micheal sobs loudly as Jeremy abuses it's pussy. 

Sounds of skin slapping could be heard, Jeremy let's out an occasional "oh fuck" and "so tight. Whenever he speeds up or thrusts deeper, it usually earns a sob, whine, or gasp from young micheal. Sometimes all three. 

Jeremy was close so he went faster, making the bed under him sqeak and shake, Micheal clung to his molester as it's cunt was filled to the brim with cum. He sobs as jeremy pulls out roughly, a mix of blood and cum dripping from Micheal's abused cunt. 

The squip was now craving for something that it never thought it would, death.


End file.
